


(No Context)GangBBang

by NoContext



Series: No Context [6]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Creampies, Facials, Gang Rape, Gangbang, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoContext/pseuds/NoContext
Summary: I'm just a Fate Thot at this pointBut yeah, BB gets Gangbanged. Pretty simple stuffThe usual. Give me your critique hard and roughly.Okay but gently though I'm actually really nervous about this one.No Context is a series of smutty one shots.





	(No Context)GangBBang

Why couldn't these stupid Oni be more like Shuten, or Ibraki? BB thought

**Thwap. Thwap. Thwap.**

BB couldn't begin to imagine the circumstances that had led to this moment, this time, this place. Where her hands were tied behind her back, she was down upon her knees, and she was being...smacked all over her front by these obnoxious oni's and their annoyingly smelly dicks.

**Thwap. Thwap. Thwap.**

They were in all sorts of shapes and sizes, colors too. Most of them barely coming up to her breasts, even down on her knees as she was. But one of them in particular, was taller than she was and holding the back of her head firmly in place. Keeping her from moving it more than a couple inches this way or that. She grit her teeth every time one of the cocks came down on her face, or on her breast. Each one leaving a tiny smear of pre-cum on her. Causing her leotard to become thin from the fluids, her pale flesh visible through it now, her nipples growing stiff as her breasts were hit over, and over again.

At least some of the braver ones were smacking her with their dicks. Causing her tits to wobble obscenely. Some of the others stood further back, stroking themselves off. A perverted mixture of colors and sizes. She futilely tried to fight back against the one holding her head in place. Closing her eyes as she saw those disgusting strokers get closer and closer. Just two, but she could smell them. She could almost see the blue and red bumpy dicks getting closer and closer. Then she felt it. The first load going off so suddenly.

She let out a whimper as she felt the slop splash down on her chest. Splattering against it and dripping from her tits down to the ground below. "You bastards!" She cried out as she struggled, one eye opening up to glare at them with malice. "BB's going to murd-" A mistake, to open her mouth. As the second oni came, the mess splashing across her face. The gunk getting in her eye and causing it to water. Some of it getting into her mouth and causing her to cough up. She closed her mouth and swallowed, and instinctual act, and her stomach churned with disgust. It tasted like somebody had poured saline water into some glue and shoved it into her mouth! And the smell was bad enough to make her gag and sputter, trying once again to struggle and escape. Her bonds and the large oni holding the back of her head making it a useless gesture of defiance.

"Cow...COW!" One of the smaller ones cackled, and the lot of them rushed at her. She felt a dozen little clawed hands upon her chest now, scraping and scratching, leaving little streaks of claw marks all over her breasts as they tore through her leotard. BB whimpered and whined in pain as she bled lightly around her tits and the upper half of her abdomen. The whimper turned into a sharp yelp as she felt teeth around one of her breasts. Sinking in as a little green bugger, one with horns like a goat got his mouth around one of her nipples. Roughly suckling upon the stiff teat. She didn't dare thrash or struggle now, worried that her tit might get ripped off!

They teased and molested and brutalized her chest with their hands, so much so that she didn't notice the oni creeping up behind her. At least she didn't notice, until she felt her leotard being pushed aside by something large, thick, and bulbous. "H-HEY! Wait a minute now!" She cried out, with no response aside from a lecherous chuckle as one of the little fuckers spat on her awaiting slit, giving minimal effort at lubrication before shoving it it!

BB grit her teeth in pain as it was pushed in, her first ever dick! She felt her hymen being ripped by the creature, felt her blood lubricate the oni even further as her vaginal walls did their best to milk and create some kind of lubrication to ease the rough monster. She attempted to wiggle her hips away, only to rock the dick back and forth around inside of her body. Her insides felt afire from pain, humiliation, and...something else. Something that her brain refused to acknowledge in this situation.

Still, if there was one blessing BB found. It's that the smaller oni seemed to be very quick shots. BB grit her teeth in agony as the small thing thrust inside of her. Blowing it's load, viscous as it was after just a few thrusts! Relief surged through her even as her body was violated. The quick thrusts gave her some small hope that they would be done with her quickly and she could escape while they were all tired from raping her so much. "Haha...what's the matter? Can't handle BB?" She asked, feeling smug now despite her current, dire situation. She shook her hips back and forth even as the small oni pulled out, her pussy aching with pain and that something else that her brain refused to acknowledge. "Maybe you should have picked on someone your own size." She started to laugh, before her laugh was cut off...by the large oni that had been holding her head slamming her face down into the ground! A few moments of consciousness was all she had left...staring upwards as the oni began to surround her before she blacked out completely.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

BB woke up sometime later. Her back arched, her vision blocked. Breathing difficult. It took her brain a few moments to catch up with her current situation. But as she gazed up, she felt her throat contract around  
the long, cylinder of meat as she stared up at the oni that was fucking her throat.They had been using her body as she had been blacked out! She nearly passed out again, then and there. But a sharp slap to her behind caused her to perk up. The slap brought her back to reality, and she could feel everything now. Everything as it dripped off of her. Her skin was perfectly stained with cum, some of it fresh, some of it dried and soaked into her skin. Her leotard had been torn off and discarded to one side that she could see. Her hands were still tied behind her back and her body...

She was utterly sore all over. No. Sore was an understatement. Her body **hurt** all over. The little oni never stopped groping her chest, though the cuts were incredibly shallow they still hurt like the dickens. And they had pushed her up to her knees and had taken turns holding her in a doggy style position. The hair felt matted and sticky, dried up and wet all at the same time. From the number of oni that had blown their loads all over the back of her head. But they had held onto her shoulders to keep her head from drooping as they violated her mouth and her pussy alike. She could feel one of those bumpy pricks inside of her now. Mixing up her insides and causing her to clench around the pillar as it thrust. She felt the back of her thighs, completely soaked. Now not just with cum and saliva, but with her own juices as they dripped over every prick that violated her body. And she could feel the something else now, and her brain had no choice but to acknowledge it. Every thrust was starting to cause a jolt of pleasure to go right up her spine. As if every nerve ending in her pussy was being poked at all at once.

She couldn't help herself. It wasn't her fault. But she couldn't...she just...

A little moan slipped from her mouth, vibrating up around the dick that was buried in her throat. Her tongue began to stroke and toy with the thing that had been pushing down on her for so long. Her lips sealed around it, suckling it lightly as she began to bob her head of her own volition. Giving suck as best as she could as he thrust against her. Her hips wiggled, not to get away now, but instead to bounce along in time with the vulgar thrusting. Her pussy clenching every time he shoved himself deep against her core, stirring up the mixture of juices and cum that flowed out of her eagerly. She felt her stomach churn for a moment of protest against the treatment, but she quickly quashed that down as the oni fucking her throat finished down her mouth again. The bitter, bitter liquid flowing over her tongue. Most going down her chin, but some...some of that precious white gold going down her throat. As he pulled out, she groaned...just one sentence.

"F-Fu...Fuck BB., fuck BB please!"

The entire camp of Oni went silent for a moment, the thrusting stopping. All of them, stopping to stare at her for a moment...

And then they went utterly wild! A loud, rapturous roar of approval as they cut the bonds that held her hands together. Two of the oni taking hold of her arms and forcing her to stroke their cocks. She gripped hold of them, and began to go back and forth. Stroking down one, as she sucked the other. Swapping back and forth until she felt them throbbing in her hands. A little smile coming over her face as one blew his load all over her chest, refreshing the now dried up cum on her boobs with a hot, sticky mess. While the other came in her mouth. Giving her more of that gloriously tasting mess. It was so bitter, and just so depraved. Her mind fuzzed as her eyes rolled back as she took in the flavor. Strong and masculine and utterly overpowering. The next batch however had an interesting scent. One that was feminine and light that still stood out among the crowd. Ah, BB realized. These ones had already been inside of her pussy. She opened her mouth, grabbing the nearest two and pulling them close. The Oni had no shame with frotting their dicks together as she used her tongue to stroke between the two as her lips sealed over the heads of both. Her cheeks puffed out like some kind of obscene squirrel. Sampling the flavor of her own drooling cunt. These dicks had a slightly sweeter taste to them because of it. She utterly loved it. Even more so when her own taste was utterly overwhelmed by the spunk the two cockheads in her mouth drowned it in

Her pussy was getting alot of delightful attention as well. Between dicks, the occasional pair of hands grabbed at her rear, pushing her cheeks apart and using their thumbs to push her pussy lips apart. Causing entire globs of cum to spill from her. She wasn't trying to hold it in either because she knew that her rapists would be more than happy to stuff her full of more. And they did, quite eagerly. One after another they shoved into her, stuffing her with their cocks and pushing out the load of the dick that came before. Aggressively using her behind as she swayed her hips back and forth. Adjusting the angle of her hips so that no two thrusts tickled her insides quite the same her bottom creating a jiggly wave every time she bounced upon one of them! 

She was passed around, used, and molested all over by the entire camp of oni. Though to her surprise, soon a number of them backed away. Only the ones fondling her breasts and violating her mouth staying close. Though even they seemed...jittery now. She looked around, dick in her mouth as she examined the reason why.

The big oni. The one that had knocked her out. Red skin, large grey beard, and a dad bod that was full of well sculpted muscle, and a thick layer of fat around the belly. She eyed him up and down, letting the dick slip from her mouth before he grabbed her, causing her to let out a high pitched squeak as she was rolled over onto her back.

The cock he had fished out of his loin cloth caused her jaw to drop. She hadn't been impressed by the smaller oni's dicks. Though the texture of them had scraped up her insides nicely, but this was was at least the size of her forearm. And just as thick as her wrist at the head. "T-that one.." She began, staring at her feeling a bit of fear for the first moment as she saw him push the head up against her pussy. Loose as it was now for the smaller ones, it still presented a challenge for this monster. "I...It..'s going t-to" 

And with a mighty shove, he pushed it in. Causing her to let out a high pitched whine, that only grew higher in pitch as she felt him going deeper...deeper...deeper...until she felt the bumpy head pushing up against her cervix. She drooled a mix of saliva and cum from one side of her mouth as she stared up into the sky. "...B-Break BB..." She finished with a moan, as her legs came up to wrap around the large male. Her entire body moving with him, regardless of whether she wanted it too or not, as he began to thrust.

It was utterly stretching her out as she felt him pounding down into her. The massive red skinned oni had no mercy for her. Her small body being pulled up as he pulled up, and shoved back down onto the ground as she was shoved down. Her breasts and ass jiggled heavily as she was pounded. Her eyes went to the back of her head as her cervix was battered. Her toes curled up, her entire body tensed. Her pussy did it's best to clench down around him though it felt as futile as her earlier struggles against him were. Her stomach was bulging out every time he jackhammered his cock down into her! She couldn't speak, she couldn't moan, she felt breathing was a luxury that she could barely afford as he rutted her.

And like the others, he didn't take long for her either. But unlike the others, when he finished. She felt her womb being utterly flooded by his cum, pushing out all of the cum from the lesser oni it felt. And it didn't stop at just her womb, or her pussy either. She felt the flood spill out of her, and the way he had her held up...it flooded down onto her front. Her stomach, breasts and face all being completely coated in a thick, viscous, slightly off-white jizz that clung to her body like a thick glue. The stuff that went into her mouth, she could barely swallow it without having to chew on it first. She felt like she was going to choke and drown in this spunk despite her best efforts to swallow it. Despite her stomach's protests against any more of the stuff she did her absolute best to hold it down.

..And she failed as she turned her head to one side. Her throat visibly expanding as she began to hack up the horrible mixture from the depths of her stomach. A puddle of spunk pooled down next to her as she began to puke up the horrid mess that had been poured into her. Her eyes had gone totally and utterly blank. Though she was still breathing, still alive. Her brain had gone totally blank as she laid there, in a puddle of cum and muck as the oni began to close in again. Picking her up and taking their turns on her body once more. The vile mixture of fluids hardly detracting them from using her body...

**Author's Note:**

> Two. Weeks. Later.
> 
> "And that's what happened to BB when she got separated two weeks ago Senpai!" BB exclaimed proudly as she put her hands at her hips.
> 
> "B-Bw..But BB how in the world did you get back if you were so overwhelmed?! And...and..." Her ginger haired Senpai took in a deep breath. "Okay, real talk BB. Are you okay and do we need to get you to the nurse?" Gudako asked, very seriously.
> 
> "Tee hee. No Senpai. I'm fine, I'm a pretty good healer, and what they stretched out, I fixed with my Self Modification!" BB exclaimed happily.
> 
> Gudako let out a sigh of relief before nodding. Of course BB would be okay. The AI could handle it. "Right, well don't get separated next time. We're a team and we look out for each other, okay?" She said, giving BB a small pat on the shoulder before walking off.
> 
> "Whoa-kay Senpai. Will do!" BB said as the orange haired girl walked away. BB soon taking steps to follow after, smiling mischievously...after all. She had escaped...by promising to bring them somebody else for another round. And Senpai had looked so stressed out lately...she could use another vacation.


End file.
